Untitle
by RasKaid.o
Summary: [Oneshoot] Hanya sebuah moment Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Just Kaisoo!/GS/DLDR!/ RnR?


**Author : **Riast

**Cast :**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

**Rate : **T (Gs)

**Genre : **Romance/?

.

.

.

**_Desclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini murni milik saya sepenuhnya ^^_**

**_Warning : Genderswitch, typo's bertebaran, cerita pasaran, OOC_**

**_Yang enggak suka jangan di baca ya :)_**

**_NO BASH !_**

**_Hargai aku sebagai penulis ff ini ya ^^_**

**_Happy Reading _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_and Enjoy_**

Semua siswa behamburan keluar kelas saat bell pulang berbunyi. Tapi berbeda dengan siswa yang duduk nomor dua bagian tengah dari belakang. Sepertinya ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk keluar. Ia sedang serius dengan buku tulis yang ada di hadapannya. Sesekali ia menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, mengernyitkan dahinya seolah-olah ia sedang kebingungan, atau menggigiti pensilnya karena terlalu gemas.

Penampilannya sudah tidak berwujud. Padahal saat berangkat tadi penampilannya itu bisa di bilang sempurna, mulai dari rambutnya yang di sisir dengan rapi, dasi yang menggantung di kerah bajunya, baju yang dimasukkan tanpa ada sedikitpun yang keluar dan sepatu yang melekat di kaki jenjangnya. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, sangat berbanding terbalik. Ia terlihat seperti seorang anak pelajar yang suka tawuran.

Seseorang dari luar kelas menghampiri siswa tadi sambil mengelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tapi siswa itu tak menyadarinya karena terlalu serius.

'PUK'

Sebuah tepukan pelan menyadarkan sang siswa dari dunianya sendiri.

"Ya! Kenapa penampilanmu seperti ini" Ucap Kyungsoo –seseorang tadi- saat sudah di samping siswa tadi -sebut saja Jongin-. "Rambutmu acak-acakan, dasimu tak terpasang rapi, lalu apa ini? bajumu keluar" Lanjutnya lagi sambil mengamati penampilan _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya.

"Oh astaga, kenapa sepatumu juga terlepas begitu. Kau seperti bukan pelajar Kkamjong, kau seperti berandalan yang suka memalak orang!"

Sedangkan Jongin hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sendu. Kemudian memegang tangan Kyungsoo.

"_Baby_, bantu aku" Ucap Jongin dengan nada memohon dan sedikit manja.

"Kau kenapa lagi huh"

"Eung, a-aku nilai ulangan matematikaku tak memenuhi nilai minimum" Ucap Jongin dengan sedikit terbata.

"Mwoya ? Kenapa bisa ? Ah aku tau, pasti tadi malam kau menghabiskan waktumu dengan selingkuhanmu itu kan ? dan tidak memikirkan ulangan hari ini benar begitu Kim ?"

Jongin menundukan kepalanya tak berani memandang _yeoja _yang saat ini sedang mendekatkan wajahnya.

"I-iya" Jongin takut jika Kyungsoo akan mengomelinya karena ia mendapat nilai yang buruk.

Tapi tanpa di duga Kyungsoo malah menggeret kursi di sebelah Jongin dan mendudukinya, kemudian menggeser buku yang ada di hadapan Jongin. Mengamatinya sebentar lalu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pelan.

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya, saat mendengar suara kursi yang di seret. Dan mengamati setiap gerak-gerik yang di lakukan kekasihnya.

"Soal mana yang belum kau kuasai ?" Tanya Kyungsoo, tapi Jongin tak menjawab malahan ia terus menatap wajah Kyungsoo.

"Aaw..Kenapa kau mencubitku" Jongin mengusap perutnya yang tadi mendapat cubitan sedikit keras dari Kyungsoo.

"Karna kau tak memperhatikanku Jongin!"

"Hey aku selalu perhatian padamu"

Puk

"Aish kenapa kau memukulku" Kyungsoo tak memperdulikan ucapan Jongin.

"Berhenti bercanda Kim"

"_Arraseo_."

Suasana sempat hening setelah adu mulut tadi. Jongin sedang sibuk/? Mengelus lengannya yang padahal tak sakit sama sekali karena pukulan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Karena penasaran ia sedikit mencondongkan badannya, mencoba mengintip apa yang sedang di lakukan kekasihnya dengan ponsel yang ada di genggamannya. Tapi ia tak bisa melihatnya karena Kyungsoo sedikit membungkukan badannya untuk menutupi layar ponselnya.

Karena rasa penasarannya yang tinggi akhirnya ia merebut ponsel itu.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kembalikan Jongin!" Kyungsoo mencoba merebut kembali ponselnya, namun naas ia tak bisa mengambilnya. Salahkan saja tinggi badannya yang kurang ideal.

Jongin mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi ketika Kyungsoo akan mengambil ponselnya.

"Aku hanya penasaran apa yang kau lakukan sayang"

"Yak! Kembalikan!"

Jongin membaca pesan yang masuk ke nomor ponsel Kyungsoo.

_From : Chanyeol Oppa_

_Annyeong Kyungie baby. Kau pulang jam berapa hm ? Oppa sudah di rumah sekarang._

_Cepatlah pulang, oppa sangat merindukanmu._

_Saranghae :*_

"Sepertinya setelah ini aku akan di abaikan"

Jongin mengembalikan ponsel berwarna _Skyblue_ dengan gambar pororo pada pemiliknya setelah membaca pesan yang masuk tadi. Kemudian duduk kembali ke tempatnya.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung dan ikut duduk di samping sang kekasih.

Jongin kembali fokus pada buku yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Kyungsoo yang bingung segera menggeser layar ponselnya untuk membuka kunci ponselnya. Kunci terbuka dan langsung menampilkan pesan dari _oppa _kesayangannya, tentu saja kesayangan karena Chanyeol sangat perhatian padanya. Sesibuk apapun Chanyeol dengan pekerjaannya, dia pasti akan menyempatkan untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu tegap milik Jongin. Kyungsoo tahu kalau Jongin itu merasa cemburu, padahal Chanyeol itu adalah kakak kandungnya. Ya karena Kyungsoo akan mengabaikan Jongin jika sang kakak pulang dari Jepang. Dua minggu sekali Chanyeol akan pulang dan saat itu pulalah Jongin tak bisa berduaan dengan Kyungsoo. Jika bell pulang berbunyi Kyungsoo akan segera pulang dan tidak menunggu Jongin untuk pulang bersama. Bahkan sms yang Jongin kirimkan akan dibalas Kyungsoo 1 jam kemudiannya. Stay Strong Kim Jongin! Kkk~

"Kau cemburu Jonginie ?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengelus tangan Jongin yang menganggur.

"_Aniyo_" Sahut Jongin singkat. Dan masih fokus tentunya.

"Aku tak akan pulang cepat, santai saja _baby_. Lagipula aku tadi juga sedang mengajarimu bukan? Aku akan mengajarimu sampai bisa"

Cup!

Kyungsoo mengecup kilat pipi kiri Jongin, membuatnya tegang seketika. Kemudian tersenyum sambil memegang pipi bekas ciuman kilat sang kekasih.

"Soal yang seperti apa yang belum kau kuasai ?"

"Yang ini!" Tunjuk Jongin.

"Oh baiklah. Perhatikan dengan baik oke ?" Jongin mengangguk semangat, ia kembali mendapatkan semangatnya setelah mendapatkan ciuman itu.

Jongin benar-benar memperhatikan apa yang Kyungsoo jelaskan. Lihat saja sekarang, ia sudah bisa mengerjakan soal yang Kyungsoo berikan walaupun sedikit lambat. Tapi itu sebuah kemajuan yang cepat, karena Kyungsoo hanya dua kali menjelaskan.

Sebenarnya Jongin bukanlah siswa yang tidak pandai. Ia termasuk siswa yang mempunyai prestasi di kelasnya, semua mata pelajaran di kuasainya kecuali hanya matematika. Ia payah dalam pelajaran itu, tapi tidak terlalu buruk. Alasan Jongin tak menguasai matematika karena gurunya yang terlalu galak katanya. Itulah mengapa ia tak pandai dalam matematika. Menurut Jongin jika seorang siswa tak menyukai guru yang mengajar, maka siswa itu tak akan bisa menguasai pelajaran yang di ajarkan oleh guru tersebut. Entahlah ia dapat darimana kata-kata itu.

"_Gomawo chagiya, baby, honey, my lovely, _Pororo tercintaku_"_

Jongin menyebutkan semua panggilan pada Kyungsoo dan memeluknya.

"Sebagai ucapan terimakasihku aku akan mentraktirmu _ice cream_ setelah ini, _otte_ ?"

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku menolaknya, kau tau sendiri kalau aku sangat menyukainya"

"Kalau dengan boneka pororo pilih mana hm ?" Tanya Jongin sambil menoel/? Hidung sang kekasih.

"Eung.. Aku tak bisa memilih, jadi aku akan memilih keduanya!"

"Yak! mana bisa begitu!"

"Tentu saja bisa!"

_Drrttt drrrtttt_

Sebuah getaran ponsel yang berada di atas meja menghentikan perdebatan sepasang kekasih itu.

Itu adalah ponsel Kyungsoo.

_From: Chanyeol Oppa_

_Apa kau masih lama baby ? kenapa tak membalas pesan oppa-mu yang tampan ini ?_

_To : Chanyeol Oppa_

_Mianhae oppa aku pulang sore hari ini._

_Tunggu adikmu yang cantik ini ne ? Aku janji tak akan lama._

"_Mwo _cantik ?" Jongin terkekeh pelan. Bermaksud menggoda sang kekasih.

TUK!

Sebuah pensil mendarat pada dahi Jongin. Membuatnya reflek mengelusnya.

"Diamlah! _Kajja, _aku sudah tak sabar memakan _ice cream_ yang kau janjikan"

"_Arraseo gongjunim. Jja!"_

Jongin hendak menggeret Kyungsoo pergi dari kelas yang sudah sepi itu. tapi langkahnya terhenti karena Kyungsoo menahannya.

"Hey, bagaimana bisa kau pergi dengan tampilan seperti itu. Sekarang duduklah kembali. _Palli!"_

Jongin menuruti perintah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dengan telaten menyisir rambut Jongin dengan sisir kecil dengan gambar kartun pinguin berwarna biru –Pororo-, sepertinya yeoja itu sangat terobsesi dengan pinguin biru itu.

Jangan heran, Kyungsoo memang setiap hari membawa sisir ke sekolah. Alasannya karena sang kekasih selalu mengacak-acak rambutnya jika bertemu atau hanya berpapasan di koridor sekolah.

Membetulkan letak dasi dengan benar dan errrr– memasukkan baju Jongin yang keluar /.\, tapi kemudian gerakannya di tahan sang pemilik.

"Belum saatnya kau memasukan bagian yang depan, nanti kau bisa menyentuhnya _baby _"

Blush!

Pipi Kyungsoo merona seketika! Ia benar-benar tak bermaksud untuk itu. ia hanya mencoba membantu sang kekasih. Namun karena terlalu semangat jadinya ia tak sadar akan hal itu.

'_Aish ! Pabboya!'_ gumam Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo malu sekarang, dan ia terlihat sedikit canggung. Ia juga terus menundukan kepalanya. ia benar-benar malu.

Tapi ia segera mengambil sepatu Jongin yang tak terpasang agar sedikit menghilangkan rasa malunya, kemudian memasangnya dengan cepat.

"Ya! Seharusnya kau tak memasangkan sepatunya sayang"

"Aish sudahlah, kalau aku menunggumu memakai sepatunya akan memakan waktu yang lebih lama. _Kajja_ pergi"

Kyungsoo segera menarik tangan Jongin menuju tempat parkir yang ada di sekolah.

"Aku yang akan memboncengkanmu kali ini"

Saat sudah di tempat parkir Jongin langsung mengambil sepeda milik Kyungsoo, manaikinya lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo memang sering berangkat bersama. Terkadang mereka menggunakan sepeda milik Kyungsoo, atau motor _sport_ milik Jongin. Tapi paling sering mereka menggunakan sepeda, alasannya karena selain ingin berlama-lama menikmati udara pagi hari berdua, juga untuk sekalian olahraga. Mereka akan menggunakan motor jika salah satunya bangun kesiangan.

"Naiklah"

Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang berseri langsung menaikinya.

"_Are you ready baby ?_" Tanya Jongin

"Pegangan yang kuat oke ?" Ucap Jongin seolah-olah ia akan melaju dengan kencang.

"_Lets Go_" Kyungsoo berteriak sambil tertawa dan mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi.

Saat di perjalanan mereka tak henti-hentinya tertawa bersama. Hingga mereka sampai di sebuah kedai yang tak terlalu besar di pinggir jalan.

Jongin memarkirkan sepedanya coret –sepeda Kyungsoo- di samping kedai. Menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo memasuki kedai, lalu memesan menu yang di inginkan.

Tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka datang.

"Kau yakin akan menghabiskan _ice cream _dengan porsi _jumbo_ itu Soo ?"

Jongin mendapatkan jawaban berupa anggukan mantap dari Kyungsoo. Jongin tak memesan apapun, karena menurutnya Kyungsoo tak akan menghabiskan dengan porsi sebesar itu. jadi dari pada mubazir Jongin tak memesannya, dan memilih untuk meminta pada sang kekasih jika ia ingin.

"Ini benar-benar enak" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibir _heart shaped_-nya.

"Kalau itu enak, kenapa kau tak menawarkannya padaku huh" Jongin berpura-pura kesal.

"Kalau kau mau pesanlah sendiri. Ini adalah bagianku semua"

"Aku tak yakin kau bisa menghabiskannya."

"Lihat saja nanti, kalau aku bisa menghabiskannya maka kau akan mentraktirku kembali. _Arraseo _?"

Kyungsoo terus memakan ice cream-nya dengan semangat. Jongin yang melihat itu tersenyum.

"Baiklah."

"_Baby _mendekatlah" Tanpa di suruh dua kali Kyungsoo langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jonngin.

Cup!

Bibir Jongin sukses mendarat pada bibir Kyungsoo, melumatnya pelan kemudian melepasnya. Hanya ciuman kilat dengan sekali lumatan. Tapi itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo terbengong karenanya, dan warna _pink_ menghiasi pipi _chubby_-nya.

"Yak! jangan menciumku sembarangan _pabbo_ !"

"Siapa yang menciummu nona ? Aku hanya membersihkan mulutmu yang belepotan seperti anak yang baru berusia 5 tahun. Huh dasar anak-anak"

Dengan santainya Jongin berucap seperti itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi.

Karena tak terima di panggil anak-anak Kyungsoo dengan keberanian yang besar Kyungsoo mencolek _ice cream_-nya kemudian mengoleskannya pada pipi Jongin. Tak hanya sekali tapi berkali-kali.

"Hahaha, Wajahmu sangat cocok seperti itu Jonginie. Haha"

Dan akhirnya mereka saling mencolek satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Hanya meminta pendapat kalian tentang ff abal-abal ini boleh kan ?

Tulislah di kolom Riview ~ ^^

.

.

Riview ?

Kamsahamnida buat yang mau nyempetin riview ^^


End file.
